The Wolf Container
by bthomas
Summary: What would happen if at the age of 7 naruto found out his father was the Yondaime? And if he made a friend at the academy? Enter Whitney and let the chaos begin! NarutoOOC NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Container **

Naruto lay in bed out of breath. He had run from his apartment, to the park, then the hospital, then back to his apartment, as fast as his 7 year old legs could go. His normally messy blonde hair was even more unruly with spots of blood. His clothes were ripped to shreds, covered with the same person's blood as the blood on his hair. His. Altogether he looked horrible. The inquisitive sapphire eyes brimmed with tears while he remembered how he had ended up like this.

-**Flashback**-

It all started when Naruto decided to walk to the park. He was just near the gates when he saw a group of drunks came round the corner. Naruto knew what was going to happen. It was like this all the time. They would give him a punch, he'd pretend to be unconscious, and then they'd give him a few kicks then leave with joyful faces. But today was even worse. They had weapons. They beat him up until he couldn't move. When they finally decided to leave the seemingly dead boy 1 hour later, Naruto got up and dragged himself to the hospital, even when he knew it was useless. And he was right; they took one glance at him then through him out. He gradually made his way to his apartment, carefully avoiding all the bars, and fell on his bed.

-**End of Flashback**-

"Why?" the little boy said to no one. He fell asleep dreading what the Hokage would want with him tomorrow.

When Naruto entered the Hokage's office the once endless murmur fell silent. All stared at the boy. Naruto sighed. He was used to this. But he could understand. Sort of. All last night he was figuring out his life. And at 3am it suddenly hit him. It all made sense. The stares, the name-calling, the attacks, all of it! He was called demon, asked why he had survived and been sneered at him all the time! It wasn't just coincidence that his birthday was the same day as the Kyuubi attack. He had snuck into the library, to the restricted area, and searched Yondaime and Kyuubi. He found the true story. And he wasn't happy.

"Naruto," the Hokage sighed, "I know what happened and I..."

"Old man," Naruto interrupted, "I know about my past."

The old man Hokage sighed again, "I'm sorry Naruto, and I had hoped that you wouldn't have found out so soon, but I can't change that. Here."

The Hokage opened a drawer and gave it to Naruto.

"Don't open that until you get home. If any of these attacks happen again come straight to me and tell me."

Naruto smiled and nodded then went home, leaving the 3rd Hokage to the rage of the council members.

Naruto opened the scroll to find a letter.

_Naruto,_

_I assume you found out who you are, that's why you can read this. I'm sorry Naruto, for leaving you alone in the world and possibly violent villagers. But I had to save Kohana from that fox. I can't really teach you anything for you to defend yourself but these should help you until you can find _her

Below was a list of really cool jutsus. Naruto's face brightened up, he was always a sucker for jutsus ever since he had started at the academy 2 months ago when Iruka-sensei showed them one. But one thing puzzled him...Who was _her_?

_I hope you can learn these well, and I'd better tell you who her is, shouldn't I? She is someone who I happen to know is in the same boat as you. She is the same. She has the 5 tailed wolf demon inside her. You'll know who she is when you meet her. She is 3 months older than you and knows what to do. I hope you will too. Have a great life, my son, and make your old man proud. Train well!_

_Your loving Father,_

Arashi Uzumaki.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. It's my 1st story in...Well...anything really:-) ****Hope u like! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf Container Chapter 2**

It had been 5 years since Naruto was given the letter from his father. But life hadn't really got any better. True, he had learned all the jutsus his dad had left him (which even he admitted was pretty impressive), but he was lonely. No one really had changed since Kyuubi came to visit. Who would love a demon fox, as they so nicely put it? The real problem was that most of the other students had started having cold eyes as well. Of course they didn't know about the Kyuubi, but of course they're parents attitude had rubbed off on them. Well, nearly all the students had a reason. There was one, Sasuke Uchiha. His whole family, minus him, had been assassinated by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. But he had been spared but instead of doing what a normal sane person would do, that is thank him for leaving him, he decided he would kill Itachi, making the Uchiha clan even smaller. So he doesn't have a parents influence on him to hate Naruto...Well...he hates everyone.

Apart from all this Naruto still had hope. His dad had mentioned '**her' **and said that they were nearly the same age and she had a demon too. The problem was that his father hadn't said **when** he would meet **her**. Heck, he might be an old man like the Hokage when he meets **her**! Life wasn't fair.

It was another boring day at the academy. Naruto was at the back, with a whole row, as usual, to himself, playing pranks on Iruka-sensei. He liked Iruka mainly because he didn't have cold eyes like the rest of them. And like any kid, he loved pranking but he was so fed up! He acted like the clown even though he was much better than the so-called 'Uchiha prodigy'. When he was told to do a henge he purposely made himself disfigured. When he was told to do a bunshin it took him immense concentration to make one sickly one than make 40 strong ones that he usually did. He had failed the genin test 4 times just to make his idiot image look perfect. But the next one, in 2 weeks time, he decided he would pass but just barely. The one main problem was that he might be so used to failing that he might fail accidentally! Oh well he'll get to that hurdle when he gets there. The most thing he hated more than anything in his masked life was the hideous orange jumpsuit. It was a certain death wish. He hated bright orange. But he wore it to be the dunce.

Iruka was teaching the class as normal when an ANBU poofed into the room and whispered into Iruka's ear. He nodded and the ANBU member disappeared. He turned to the class with his speech face on. Everyone glanced at Naruto, expecting him to have that stupid grin of his and interrupt Iruka all the time. But everyone was shocked that the dope had a serious face on and was listening to Iruka-sensei's every word.

"Now class, pay attention!" Iruka said, "We have a new student today who just moved to the leaf so we don't have that much info about her. But I want you to all be nice to her and..."

Slowly the door opened, interrupting Iruka-sensei's talk, and showed the new pupil. She had long waist-length jet black hair and creamy skin. She wore all white which included; white combat trousers, white trainers, a white knee-length coat and white gloves. What really set her apart from a normal girl were her eyes. They were gold and looked like they could pierce your soul and see who you really are. Everyone in the class had mixed views about this girl...

**xxxxxSasuke's POVxxxxx **

**Who is that? Why do I fell so uneasy all of a sudden? I got a feeling that this person won't be an ordinary fan girl...**

**xxxxxSakura's POVxxxxx (mainly all of Sasuke's fan club opinion)**

**Who do the heck does she think she is? Coming and showing off like that? Well I guess she's OK...As long as she stays away from my Sasuke-kun!!!! **

**xxxxxNaruto's POVxxxxx**

**Why does she seem so familiar? I've never seen her before...Could she be...Nah it couldn't be...HER??????**

"Alright everyone settle down!" Iruka shouted. When everyone was watching him he continued, "Everyone this is...err...I'm sorry," he turned to the girl, "I don't know anything about you, please could you introduce yourself to the class?"

The mystery girl just smiled, "You don't need to know that much about me. I'm known by many names, many too unpleasant for your delicate ears," this emitted a few grumbles from some students but made her smile even bigger, "But I'm known as the white demon, a menace, the destroyer and 'her'." When she said this she looked straight at Naruto while his eyes were getting bigger realizing the truth. She tore her eyes away and addressed the rest of the class. "But you can call me Whitney, The Wolf Container."

**Hope you liked this! Love you all for reading! Oh and ma friends giving me the go ahead! THX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto**

**YESSS!!!! It worked! I've bin trying 2 do this 4 3 days!!! It finally worked! Hope u like this 1!**

**Dictionary:**

**_"Blah" _**means sinlent talking ( Kinda like speaking in each others mind)

_blah blah _means thoughts

**(Blah Blah Blah) **means my little note

**The Wolf Container Chapter 3**

Everyone was silent. Whitney just smirked, "Want me to sit down Iruka-sensei?"

"Err...Yes...Wherever." Iruka stammered. _How can this weak student_ _be called such destructive names? There's more to this girl than meets the eye. _Whitney shrugged and looked around the class. Naruto suddenly slammed his hand on the desk and blue clashed with gold. To everyone they looked like they were just staring at each other. But the truth was far from that...

"_**Just who are you girl?"**_

"_**I said who I was. You should've listened."**_

"**_Are...are you her?"_**

"_**I said that didn't I, Naruto?"**_

"_**Does that mean..."**_

"_**Yeah, I'll be teaching you like your father would have wanted. And maybe I'll throw some others in too..."**_

"_**All right but how did you know my dad? You must have been about 3 months old!"**_

"_**I was. I happen to have a very good memory thanks to my little guest. I think we better stop talking now Naruto before we freak everyone out. Oh and by the way."**_

"_**Yes Whitney?"**_

"_**Good work with this silent communication technique. It's a jounin level. I'm impressed and that doesn't happen often."**_

"_**Well I do the impossible all the time"**_

"Naruto! What are you doing?" whispered Sasuke impatiently to the jailer behind him. Naruto gave a foxy grin that would have put Kyuubi to shame.

"Just welcoming the new student" he said now looking at Sasuke. He turned back to Whitney. Her eyebrows rose and she gave a little smile. She started walking up the aisles when she was interrupted by a certain pink-haired girl who was clearly peeved.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"Err," Whitney said clearly confused, "going to sit down?"

"Well the only seat the way you're going is next to Sasuke-kun. AND YOU'RE NOT SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed.

**((( I love the anime sweat drop! '-.- )))**

"Well, what about the back row?" Whitney asked pointing behind Sakura, who was still blocking the way.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto give a small wave at her. She turned round and said in a snobby tone, "There's only Naruto, that dobe there and no one's allowed to sit near him."

"Why not? He seems all right." She tilted her head waiting for an answer.

"Because my mum and dad told me not to!" Sakura exclaimed while the class nodded their heads giving glares at Naruto. Whitney saw the hurt expression on his face and said, "You always do what your mummy and daddy say?" She pushed past Sakura and she carried going near the back. There was a sudden outburst from the entire girl population in the class.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"

"Don't worry ladies," shouted Whitney over the screams of protest, which disappeared in shock when the wolf container sat next to Naruto, who was looking amused, before putting her head gently on his shoulder, holding onto his arm. "I'm going nowhere near Sasuke-Kun!" She winked at the boy one row in front of her. He turned a light shade of pink before turnig around burrowing his head in his arms. Whitney just giggled and tuned to the boy next to her and gave a silent sorry. Naruto just nodded and said it was OK

For the rest of the day the whole class were getting very freaked out. Those two seemed to be made for each other. Whenever Naruto would do a prank Whitney had to hide her giggles and whenever she was caught she would automatically point at Sasuke. Naruto would always burst out laughing while Sasuke would look at the teacher shrugging. But inside he was pissed off._ What the heck are they doing? Why am I involved? Can't they blame someone else?_

At the end of the day both demon containers would run off. They would hang around the waterfall and talk. Naruto trained for the genin test, Whitney would watch him and give a couple of hints and both were very happy. When it was getting dark they both promised to meet up at the Ramen shop. Whitney went off to god knows where while Naruto would go back to his apartment wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**Hello Everyone!!! Do you like the story so far? Sorry I'm taking so long to update! Gives a dodgy grin My friends have been bugging me. Well next chappie is going to be the genin test!!! It's probably going to be a short chapter but my hands will probably disagree with me! Plz REVIEW!!! I really enjoy checking. See you later **

(**Trying to get next chappie soon!)**


End file.
